Love At Last
by chiefs999
Summary: Mike takes up a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but what mike finds there is not what he expects, he finds love with a female animatronic called vixey, will their love be tolerated or would there be interference
1. It Begins

**Mike – male , Vixey – female , Chica – Female, Foxy – Male, Freddy – Male, Bonnie - Female**

**One of my first fanfictions on this site so I'm not sure how things will turn up with the settings with posting but regardless of that I hope you people enjoy reading as much as I had writing, I do not own five nights at freddy's or other stuff that is contained within this story, purely me writing about my imagination with the game.**

Mike was shaking in his stool, terrified _"Keep calm Mikey keep calm… you can do this just focus" _mike mentally screamed at himself flicking through the cameras on his tablet trying to find where those god damn animatronics went to "ok there's bonnie, Chica must be near the kitchens, Freddy is still on stage and foxy is still at th…" he said in a panicked tone but cut himself off when he saw that foxy was not poking his head out of the curtains, changing the camera to 2A he jumped out of his stool knocking it over "SHIT" he yelled as he charged for the door button, stumbling a little he lost balance and hit the lights button, trying to recover from the loss of balance he scrambled for the door button but it was too late. Foxy lept from around the corner with a loud screech then everything went black.

Mike immediately sat up breathing heavily covered in sweat, looking around he took in his surroundings, there was a bed, clothing on the floor, empty drink cans on the ground "must have been a bad dream…can't be this nervous about my new job, isn't even that hard" he said before laying back down his breathing becoming more calm and relaxed, looking to the side he looked at his clock with read 8:24pm. Getting out of bed he rubbed his face with his hands groaning a little the dream still vivid but he knew he had to get a few things done before he went to work which he was now sceptical to go to but he needed the money.

After having a shower, getting changed into clean clothes and making himself some dinner he looked at the time again which was now 9:48pm not realising he spent so much time pondering in the shower, putting his security guard jacket and cap on he left the apartment and walked down the street to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place which wasn't too far away thankfully so he didn't have to waste money on petrol for his car.

After arriving at the pizzeria he looked up at the building and smiled remembering what this place looked like when he was only a kid, walking through the front doors which were already unlocked his smile only grew "Oh hello there Mike your shift doesn't start till 2 hours from now" a voice said which caught mike of guard only to see it was his employer Mr Fazbear himself "Oh Mr Fazebear, sorry I just wanted to have a look around, see what im getting into, been here all the time when I was a kid but my parents stopped taking me because of the bi" mike replied cutting himself off at the end which made Mr Fazbear sigh "because of the bite of 87, yea a lot of regulars stopped coming since that day, also just call me james from now on" james said slightly pained about what happened all those years ago but just let it go.

After a small awkward silence James walked to the front door "well I better be going, I shall see you in the morning Mikey" james said as he opened the door but stopped when he heard mike speak up "sorry sir but do you mind showing me around the place, sure I been here as a kid but I would like to know where things are" mike said looking down a little always hating to ask people for help, feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Mr Fazbear smiling at him "why ofcourse my boy" James exclaimed as he started to show mike around which took roughly an hour making sure mike understood where everything was in the pizzeria such as the fire extinguisher, kitchen, security office and much much more .

Once the little tour was finished James took his leave and exited through the front door, it was only 11:50pm, mike knew he had 10 more minutes before his shift started so he went to the pirate cove to look at something that caught his eye when james was showing him around but didn't mention it before, standing outside the entrance to the pirate cove he picked up a poster that laid on the ground "treasure hunting with foxy the pirate captain" mike said quietly to himself which made him chuckle, foxy was always his favourite out of the 4 animatronics, narrowing his eyes A little he saw another fox with him, a girl from what it seemed like, reading the text below the picture his eyes widened a little "and his faithful sister vixey the first mate" this surprised Mike not knowing there was another animatronic here but he just assumed she was added after the bite to try and get some of their customers back "she kinda looks cute I have to admit, even though I never seen her in person" he told himself before putting the poster back down.

Hearing a loud click sound all the lights in the pizzeria turned off, trying to make his way back to the security office in the blind he fell over onto the cold hard ground "fuck..." he mumbled as a loud rumbling echoed through the halls and some lights came back on, looking at the watch on his wrist he noticed it was now 12:00 "must use different power supplies for day and night" he said before standing back up and dusting any dirt or rubbish that stuck to his jacket.

Hearing the phone ring in the security office he made his way to it making sure not to fall over again, once there he sat on the stool and picked up the phone "Hello this is night guard Mike speaking" he said taking note of his surroundings in the office "Hello is anyone there?" mike asked again before slamming the phone down, picking up the tablet he rested his feet on the desk and flicked through the cameras randomly before putting it back down not seeing anything interesting on it "1 new message *beep*" came from the phone assuming it was the same people who called them before, deciding to hit play he leaned his face towards the fan letting the cold air hit his face

**"**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." After hearing this mike stopped screwing around with the fan and paid very close attention to the phone starting to get a little shakey _"Surely this is just a prank right, it has to be, very well made one I have to say"_ mike told himself trying to remain calm but decided to pay attention just incase.

_"The characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, They're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night" _and with that mike stopped the message not wanting to hear any more of it right now "haha must be a prank from a guy who used to work here" mike said in a shaky tone as he started to recall his dream, picking up the tablet on the desk he flicked through the cameras feeling uncomfortable not being able to see anything that was going on "foxy and vixey must be in the pirates cove, as for chica, bonnie and freddy they are still on stage" he muttered to himself with a smile surprised at how well that prank call was made, About to put the tablet on the table he noticed some static coming from it, a little intrigued by this he hit the side of it "come on you hunk of junk" he said as the static stopped and saw the stage again, but this time bonnie was missing

"Oh no…"

**Any constructive reviews or feedback would be greatly appreciated as this will help me understand what you readers want (good or bad) thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter and many more after that if you people are happy with it **


	2. Fazbear Family

**I do not own five nights at freddy's or other stuff that is contained within this story, purely me writing about my imagination with the game.**

**I'm aware bonnie is a male character just wanted to make the genders even, also this one was a pain in the behind to write especially with the cameras and how the animatronics approached but you guys don't want to hear my rants so enjoy.**

Mikes eyes was fixated on the tablet his breathing intensifying "come on where are ya where are ya" he mumbled to himself before looking at the door wondering if he should go out and have a look for Bonnie but quickly thought that was a stupid idea, shaking his head he flicked to a few more cameras before he saw her standing infront of the camera in the backstage just staring at them like she can see him from the other side like how he could see her, just thinking about this sent shivers down his spine.

As much as mike would of liked to stare down the bunny he knew he had to monitor the rest of the gang to make sure they don't move aswell, thankfully chica and Freddy were still on stage but when he went back to check on bonnie she was gone yet again which made mike whine a little "ooh I just know I'm going to hate you" he said trying to calm himself down, all mike just wanted to do from now on was to make a break for it out of the front door and never look behind but as soon as he changed to camera 2A he saw bonnie just standing there barely visible in the dark _"well scratch that idea then"_ he thought. Mike looked at the phone and with a loud sigh he reluctantly hit play and started listening to the rest of the message from the guy on the phone to see if he had anything useful to say that could help him survive the night, mike knew he had to stay focused on where the animatronics are and how much power he had left. But all that was much easier said than done

_"If they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person but infact as an endoskeleton without its suit on which is illegal here pretty much and make you wear one. That wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with wires, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." _Once the message was finished playing mike was now scared out of his mind _"they are going to stuff me in a suit! And I thought killing me was the worst they were going to do"_

Checking the pirate cove he saw two heads poking out staring at the camera assuming that the two figures was foxy and vixey, he couldn't help but smile finding vixey very adorable with the way her head was tilted and sticking out of the curtains which helped him calm down a little and concentrate, deciding to check back on the stage he noticed chica was now missing, guessing she was at camera 7 to take a different path than bonnie Mike smiled at how his assumption was correct _"now all I need to do that for the rest of the night and I'll be set"_ he thought trying to boost his confidence up at least a little but when he went back to check on bonnie she was gone which made all confidence that he had just disappear, looking at the pitch black doorway he hit the light to see the room flicker to life but nobody was there thankfully, looking at the cameras again he saw her hiding in the supply closet just staring at the camera "now for the love of god just stay in there" he said to the tablet before taking a quick glance at his watch he noticed it was only 2:12 "only been 2 hours, really felt like I been here for days" he whispered, looking at the power on the tablet noticing that he only had 20% power left which was not a good sign.

After a wee while Mike started to get the hand of things and how to conserve power appropriately but it was all too late now since he lost so much at the beginning, Checking the pirate cove he noticed foxy was now gone which was unusual cause he and Vixey always stayed in that spot, changing cameras to the west hall he saw foxy sprinting towards him down the hall, leaping up from his stool he slammed his fist against the door button which let a giant metal door slam to the ground, resting his head against the wall he watched as the power drained from his tablet with each hit against the door from foxy which made him flinch every time, he was now at 7% power and it was barely past 3am, opening the door he looked at the camera not seeing foxy or bonnie anywhere on the cams but chica was now at East hall getting close to the security room, closing the east door mike started to creep out of the room to the left making sure he was making the least about of noise possible, escaping was now his only option, he didn't have enough power to get him through the night but had enough to buy him some time to get outside of this hell hole.

Looking at the cameras he knew the pirate cove was to his right but there was nobody looking out _"where she go? Oh no please don't take the same path as foxy PLEASE!" _he mentally screamed in his mind, waiting for a few moments she never came around the corner to the west hall so he assumed she went back into the cove, peeking around the corner he saw bonnie and foxy talking happily to each other just outside the kitchen in a blind spot of the camera, he then looked forward to the stage and saw Freddy still sitting on the stage facing towards bonnie and foxy who were talking a jealous look in his eyes, deciding now was the best time he took this chance and started to sprint for the door, before he even made it 3 steps he felt the back of his jacket get grabbed and the next thing he know he was tossed inside the pirates cove

loosing balance from the sudden change of direction Mike fell over onto the ground his arm in slight pain but that was the least of his concern right now, looking up at the entrance of the cove his gaze met with beautiful bright orange eyes of the beautiful vixen, she got on her knees so she was at his height and just stared at him her head tilted slightly as if she was analysing him which mike found a little cute but didn't make himself any less scared, as she crawled towards him mike started to shuffle backwards terrified of what she and the others might do to him "_wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with wires, especially around the facial area" _was all that was going through his head as the vixen got closer and closer but as soon as he felt his back against the wall be brought his knees up to his chest, buried his face in between them and cried loudly "I-I I don't wan *sniff* wanna die" he said in almost a mumble as he rocked backwards and forwards

Vixey just frowned at how the male reacted to her and sat next to him making sure she kept a distance at first watching the entrance to see if anyone was eavesdropping "lad everything is gonna be ok" she said turning to look at him her voice gentle and soft with minor cracks in it probably due to age of the voice box but it was hardly noticeable "the old night guard thought it would be funny if we played a prank on the new guy which is you, were not gonna hurt ya just spook ya, ya know but things are getting out of hand now and it all needs to end, funny at first but now I just want things back the way they were" she said as mike stopped crying and started to sniffle which made vixey smile a bit knowing she was getting to him "chica knows you're out of your office and I'm sure the others will be looking all over for ya, just get out there and play along with the act and once it's all over ye be part of our family now" she added before getting up and offering her hook to him which was attached to her left arm

Mike looked up at the vixen then down at her hook, he had no choice but to believe the vixen, he should be dead by now anyways "if you were lying I'd be dead by now" he said with a sigh as he took vixeys hook which helped him get off the ground with ease, biting the bottom of his lip he approached the curtains of the pirate cove and saw chica and bonnie looking under the tables for him, taking a quick glance at vixey mike suddenly just ran up and hugged her tightly her suit felt so warm and cosy against his skin, just being there made everything else seem unimportant, vixey was surprised at this sudden display of affection but loved every second of it and never wanted it to end but she knew it had to "can just tell were gonna get along great, now get out there before foxy comes in here, he won't like this one bit" vixey said with a giggle as she watched mike nod sprint out of the cove and towards the door, she couldn't help but frown as he watched him run out, she moved her hand to where her heart should be "is this love…no it can't be…foxy says it's very complex" she said to herself with a sigh.

Making it about half way to the door Mike felt himself get tacked to the ground the air getting knocked out of him as soon as he hit the floor, looking at who tackled him he noticed foxy grabbed his right arm and started to shove him to the spare parts room while he felt another grab his left arm which was Vixey giving him a sly wink, looking back he saw bonnie and Freddy walking side by side their hands in each other's grasp, once in the room mike was lifted onto the table "what are you doing? LET ME GO!" he yelled at them trying to break free from the foxes grasps playing along just like Vixey said to do "chica get the mask" Freddy said sternly

Mike just watched the chicken grab a bull mask from one of the walls "NO STOP PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs losing all faith in what the vixen told him before, he watched the chicken get closer with the mask "you know the rules matey, no exoskeletons are allowed to wander around without their suit" foxy said as bonnie grabbed his head to stop him from moving. "IM HUMAN NOT SOME SCRAP METAL EXOSKELETON! STOP!" Mike yelled once again but that didn't stop chica Lowering the mask on Mike in which he reacted by clenching his eyes shut but after a few seconds he re-opened them to see the mask put on his head but no wires or beams and what not sticking out and scraping his face "huh?" he said to himself turning around to see everyone but vixey practically crying in laughter "haha we haha got you haha good" bonnie barely made out as mike took off the mask to see vixey leaving the room

Mike dropped the mask and sighed clenching his hands into fists "so you're not going to kill me?" he asked feeling freddy wrap his arm around his shoulder "nope, just a joke we and the old night guard decided to play on you before he left to Germany, welcome to the fazbear family Mike" freddy replied before mike got up and stormed out of the room "aawww come on Mikey where is your sense of humour" chica called out and was about to chase after him but was stopped by foxy "just leave him be lassie, the lad was practically crying for us to stop when we put the mask on" he said before kissing chicas cheek which made her blush then returned to bonnie and freddy.

**Any constructive reviews or feedback would be greatly appreciated as this will help me understand what you readers want (good or bad) thanks for reading**


	3. Bonding

**I swear the hardest part of these stories is coming up with title for the chapter :D.**

**I do not own five nights at freddy's or other stuff that is contained within this story, purely me writing about my imagination with the game.**

Mike slammed the door behind him his hand still balled into a fist obviously angry and irritated by the joke the animatronics played on him, however he knew he had to forgive them sometime soon as he wouldn't want any hostility between him and the animatronics if he decided to continue on with this job.

As Mike progressed down the hallway back to the security room he realised that there was no light coming from the doorways just remembering he used up all the power trying to keep himself alive, well so he thought at least. Looking at his watch to see how much longer his shift had it displayed 3:15 which meant he still had 2 hours and 45 minutes left in his shift "great so what am I going to do for the next 3 hours without power" Mike said to himself not really wanting to go back to Freddy and the gang after the way he stormed out.

Remembering Vixey who left the room after the others put the mask on him he decided to go pay her a visit, walking back to the pirate cove he thought about how to approach her and what to say. Opening the curtains he peeked inside to see vixey sitting down on what looked like a wooden treasure chest, walking in he smiled faintly "so uhh…thanks for the heads up about the mask thing" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously trying to start a conversation with vixey who lifted her head to look up at him "seemed like ya didn't believe me when they actually got the mask laddie" she said before looking back down which made Mikes smile fade rapidly to a frown "your right and I'm sorry I should of listened to you, I was just so scared, you saw me before when you tossed me inside here, I snapped" he replied knowing well enough that this wasn't a good enough excuse but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Sitting down next to vixey mike forced a smile to try and brighten the mood and looked up at the ceiling "I remember coming here as a kid, before you started acting here" mike said trying to start a conversation and looked at vixey her mechanical ears twitching with interest as she looked over at mike "Freddy was singing songs, Bonnie rocking out on her guitar, chica making delicious food, her pizzas were to die for" he said as his stomach grumbled at the thought of the pizzas which made vixey giggle "and what about my brother?" she asked curiously "well foxy was personally one of my favourites at the time, calling us his crew telling us stories, going on adventures and sharing his loot with us which was actually chocolate coins" he replied with a little laugh remembering it vividly

Vixeys tail was swaying forward and back as she listened to the story "really? We still go on adventures with the crew but we no longer share the loot or tell them stories of our adventures across the seven seas" she said with a smile wishing that she could do what her brother did in the past "I have never seen you act before, should come around and see how amazing you are at it sometime during the day" mike said as vixey became a little embarrassed at the compliment "hehe I'm not that good so don't expect much, foxy is the main actor anyways" she replied as she watched mike shake his head "nonsense, who knows you may even become my new favourite" mike said happily as vixey blushed deeply trying her best to hide it which failed miserably which he thought looked rather adorable.

Mike looked at his watch and what felt like a few minutes of laughing and talking was actually a few hours, it was already 5:38 "why can't time go as slow now as it did before when the others were trying to catch me" he said as he felt vixeys shoulder against his arm noticing the small distance that was between them was now closed "aye I agree, this be the most fun I have had in a very long time, like I said laddie, I can just tell were gonna get along great" she said happily her tail swaying faster as she leaned in closer to him. Mike couldn't help but smile brightly at what she said his heart beginning to beat faster causing mike to act nervous "we-well i ummm I'm glad that I uhh that you feel that way and umm enjoy my company" he stuttered clearing his throat a little looking into vixeys bright orange eyes which immediately made him feel more calm and relaxed about things "I feel the same…even though I have only known you for a few hours I feel like I can talk to you about anything and everything, it feels like I have been closer to you than anyone I know" mike replied started to feel embarrassed at what he said.

Vixey felt something warm and fuzzy around her processing unit area when Mike said that and it made her insanely happy and giddy _"is this the way chica felt about foxy before they went out?" _vixey thought as questions similar to these started racing around in her head. Looking down from his eyes vixey stared at mikes lips as an instant urge to just embrace and kiss him rushed over her, however the urges quickly disappeared from her mind when she heard chicas giggle and foxys voice steadily approach. Vixey immediately scooted to the opposite side of the chest from mike who had a confused look on his face hoping he didn't upset her with what he said.

Seeing the curtains to the pirate cove open mike looked over at the chicken and fox animatronics "not interrupting anything am I?" Foxy asked looking at his sister and Mike "not at all, but mike is still a little traumatised at the little joke we pulled" she replied looking over at mike giving him a wink. Mike sighed loudly "I'm sorry I'll be fine soon just need some time alright, really thought I was going to die" Mike replied rubbing his face a little, foxy nodded in acknowledgement "aye laddie come join us when ye feel better, come lassie let's leave them be for now" foxy said to chica as they walked out of the pirate cove holding hands, vixeys eyes were fixated at their hand holding before looking over to mikes wanting to do that with him

Her thought of hand holding was interrupted when mike spoke "sorry can you repeat that?" vixey asked not hearing the first time "I said what was that about, moving away and saying I was still traumatised?" mike repeated which made vixey sigh loudly "Foxy is very VERY overprotective of me" she replied shaking her head "I would rather avoid any unnecessary questions about what we were doing if I could" she added her voice showing slight hints of annoyance "don't get me wrong he is very nice brother, its just that I feel like I have no freedom, no privacy, you know" she said looking over at him and mike nodded "yea my mom was kind of like that when I was younger" he replied which made vixey happy to know that someone agrees with her

Mike got up on his feet and took a big stretch "well my shift is over now so I better be heading off" he said with a yawn a little tired not used to staying up at night and sleeping during the day "will you be coming back tomorrow?" vixey asked sternly as she stood up aswell staring at him "please tell me your coming back, I had so much fun, please" she added in a pleading manner as she approached him, Mike just smiled as he scratched the back of her hears causing her ears to twitch slightly and her head lean towards his hand "don't ye worry lassie, ol mikey here don't abandon his crew" he said in a poor pirate accent which made vixey giggle "please never do that again, promise you'll come back?" she asked excitedly as she extended her arms to him symbolising she wanted a hug "I promise" mike replied before wrapping his arms around her waist as vixey rested her head on his shoulder a large smile on her face just wanting to stay like this forever

Mike loved the feeling of her suit, it was just so warm and relaxing against his skin, sure there were a few missing patches here and there but that didn't change the fact that he loved this sensation, after half a minute of remaining in each other's embrace Mike felt it was best to leave before James saw what he was doing to the animatronics. Breaking the hug and backing away mike smiled brightly "well I'll see you tomorrow vixey, take care" Mike said before leaving the pirates cove, "you to Mike" she said her smile turning into a frown as she started rubbing her costume where her processor which still felt warm and fuzzy

_"I should ask bonnie about this" _she thought _"this has to be love"_


	4. Customer

**I do not own five nights at freddy's or other stuff that is contained within this story, purely me writing about my imagination with the game.**

**I have a lot of personal things to attend to, so don't assume I abandoned this story if I don't upload for a long time, thanks for your understanding and patience**

Mike walked into his security office and sat down on the stool, with a sigh he picked up the tablet that was laying on the desk "bonnie I swear if you start moving around when I'm not looking" he said to himself as he checked the stage to see that all 3 animatronics were still there. Clicking through the cameras randomly he noticed Vixey walking weirdly down west hall, pressing the lights button so he could see outside the door he smiled when he saw her appear at the doorway "see I told you I'd come back, ol Mikey here neva lies to me crewmates" he cheered but Vixey didn't say anything in return and looked away all embarrassed as she approached him which confused Mike a little.

Vixey sat on Mikes lap her legs on either side of him facing his direction, her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared deeply into his blue eyes their faces only inches apart "you have beautiful eyes" she said softly as she moved strands of hair behind his ear with her hook, mike just stared back at her a little speechless at what to say so instead he just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her gently and pulling her slightly closer which made Vixey blush even more and smile "I love you Mikey" she said closing her eyes as she puckered her lips her mechanical tail wagging rapidly from side to side which tickled mikes knees "I love you to Vixey" mike replied as he closed his eyes aswell and leaned over to kiss her but before their lips connected a loud ringing sound was heard.

Opening his eyes back up he saw the ceiling of his apartment which made him grumble still incredibly tired, looking at his nightstand he picked up the phone that woke him up from his peaceful slumber "Hello?" he asked in a tired voice rubbing his eyes with his free hand before looking at the clock which read 11:23am "don't tell me you were still asleep, going to need to get up early for when you find a job" Charlotte said who was Mikes mother. Mike sat up and groaned a little "I already got a job as night guard, 12 to 6 so I kind of have to sleep through some of the day" he replied while yawning as he got up and started to pour himself some cereal "your dad is going to be so excited when he hears this!" she exclaimed very proud that her son found a job "your dads is going on a business trip so me and your sister thought it would be a good idea to come visit you for a day or two and stay at a hotel across the street, if that is ok with you" charlotte asked as mike sat down on the couch with his bowl full of cereal "yea sounds great, just don't expect me to be all chirpy in the mornings" he replied as he started to eat some of his cereal hearing a little laugh from his mother "great! We will be there in just over an hour, love you" she said happily as mike swallowed his food "love you to mum, bye" he replied as he ended the call and continued to eat his cereal.

After an hour of cleaning and washing up Mike sighed loudly pleased with his work , hearing a knock at the door he walked over and opened it to see his 6 year old sister running towards him "MIKEY!" she screamed hugging mike who bent down and gave a hug in return "it's so good to see you again Siobhan" he said with a laugh as his mother entered the room a few seconds afterwards "Siobhan has just been dying to see you again" charlotte said with a little laugh which made mike smile "Mommy can we PLEASE go to that pizza place" she pleaded charlotte sighing and rolling her eyes "no I told you it's too expensive" she replied which made Siobhan frown "if you're talking about that Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria that's where I work as a night guard, I'm sure I would get a staff discount if I show my badge" mike said which made Charlotte sigh and reconsider her daughters plea "fine you two can go" she said handing mike $100 "for entry and any snacks, just make sure she doesn't eat too much, I also want all my change back" Charlotte said which made Siobhan jump up and down repeatedly "YAY!".

Mike gathered his things such as his wallet, phone, security uniform and a flashlight "would you be able to drop us of then? I may just stay there until my shift starts, try and get some extra pay by cleaning up" he asked his mother nodding as they all got into the car and drove to the pizzeria. Once there Mike and his sister got out of the car "I'll give you a call when Siobhan has had enough" mike said to charlotte who smiled "alright, have fun" she replied and drove away leaving just Mike and Siobhan there "just stay close to me ok, other than that you can do whatever you want" Mike told Siobhan as he grabbed her hand making their way to the building.

Once inside Mike paid for their tickets "have fun" the person said behind the cash register, Mike watched as Siobhan ran towards the stage staring up at bonnie who was playing on her guitar and Freddy who was singing quite a catchy song to the children. He couldn't help but feel like Freddy and Bonnie were staring at him unsure if it that was the case or just him being paranoid because of what happened last night, trying to shake off the feeling knowing nothing will happen since he is in broad daylight he looked around _"place looks much more happy and cheerful now than it is at night, also changes a lot when I was a kid"_ he thought to himself as he looked at the pirate coves show times, even though they missed the first showing which was early in the morning he didn't want to miss the second one which was about to start in 10 minutes.

Mike walked to the stage and poked his sisters shoulder who was humming along to the song Freddy was singing "would you like to go treasure hunting with foxy the pirate captain and his first mate Vixey?" he asked her as her face lit up at the thought of it "YES!" she squealed as they made their way to the pirates cove which had several children already sitting in front of a small wooden pirate ship, Siobhan ran over to join them as mike sat near the back area with the parents _"they seemed to invest quite a lot of money into the pirate cove compared to everything else"_.

After a few minutes the door that lead to the captain's room burst open, foxy the pirate captain came out and ran to the bow of the ship looking down at the kids with a grin "so this be me new crew" Foxy said with a grin as Vixey ran up from below deck "sure looks like it capt'n" she said with a small giggle "gah your eye patch Vixey!" foxy exclaimed as he tried to fix it for her which made the kids laugh a little "hehe sowwie" she replied trying innocent tone, at the corner of her other eye she saw a familiar face in the back of the room _"OH MY GOD IS THAT… NO WAIT… YES IT IS, ITS MIKEY!" _she squealed mentally, excited that he kept to what he said last night and came to one of her showings.

Trying to remain calm and stick to the script Vixey looked over at foxy "Whar we be settin' sail cap'n?" she asked enthusiastically trying to give it her all, the sudden enthusiasm and determination confused foxy but didn't let distract him "hhmmm what do ye think lassie?" foxy asked Siobhan "candy island!" she shouted back which made foxy laugh as he turned to Vixey who undid a rope that was tied to the sails to let them fall down "All Aboard" she exclaimed cheerfully as the children got up and walked up the ramp so they were on the ship a giant fan blasting the kids faces with cold air as the captain and his crew pretended they were sailing to candy island.

After what seemed like an hour the show came to an end and all the kids got off the ship "now make sure ye hold the map the right way up next time, ok lassie, don't want to get lost again now do we?" foxy said loudly a few snickers coming from the kids. "Mikey! Mikey! Can I get my photo taken with Foxy and Vixey" Siobhan asked excitedly partially jumping up and down which made Mike laugh and rub the top of her head messing up her hair a little "of course you can" he replied as he got up and looked at the schedule that had the photo shoot times "have to wait half an hour, let's get something to eat in the meantime" he said as he walked out of the pirate cove and headed to the dining area holding his little sisters hand.

Ordering a small pizza, some fries and 2 bottles of water they sat down at one of the empty tables waiting for their order to arrive, Siobhan was unable to stop talking about how much fun she had on her adventure with Foxy and Vixey which made Mike smile who was glad she was enjoying herself. After a few minutes a familiar voice was heard "Enjoy your meal" Chica said with a few minor crackles here and there, putting the tray down that had their orders Chica stared at him for a few seconds then at his sister a smile steadily growing on her face before walking away to cook and deliver more food _"even during the day she is scary"_ Mike thought to himself.

Taking a bite out of a slice of pizza Mikes face lit up "mmm these taste so good" he said as he stuffed his face with pizza his sister laughing at him as she ate some of the chips "hey I neva had peeza dis gud n yeers" he said with his mouth full which only made his sister laugh even more. Finishing off the food Mike relaxed against in his chair and sighed happily as he looked over at the stage to see Freddy and bonnie still doing their act _"it's hard to believe these things have emotions, they act like humans but they are not, I wonder what makes them so different"_ mike thought to himself.

Realising the time Mike got up and stretched "come on let us get your photo" he said as they went back to the pirate cove noticing the kids and their parents getting their photos taken with the pirate duo, as soon as it was their turn Siobhan ran up between Foxy and Vixey "come on Mikey join us" she said which made Mike a little nervous "please!" she pleaded which made mike sigh as he squeezed in between Siobhan and Vixey. Foxy knelt down next to Siobhan and put his arm around her raising his hook making a funny face, Vixey however leaned against Mike who in response put his arm around her waist both of them hiding a faint blush "say Cheese" said the photographer "Cheese" everyone replied as Vixey rested her head on Mikes shoulder then suddenly a bright white flash blinded them.

As soon as the photo was taken Mike reluctantly let go of Vixey who gave a small frown as she watched him walk to the photographer to get their photo, giving the photographer some money for a few copies Siobhan ran away from Foxy and towards Mike who was eager to see the photo "hehe you and Vixey look like a couple" she giggled making Mike blush darkly and put the photo away not giving a response to what she said. Vixeys ears twitched at what Siobhan said a small whine escaping her lips as she placed her hand on her costume where her processor was "_why does this keep happening, every time when I'm around mike" _Vixey thought sighing loudly as she watched Mike and Siobhan leave hoping that the pain would go away soon but at the same time wanted it to stay.

After a few hours of messing around in the pizzeria it was now closing time _"_aawww can I stay here with you? Please!" Siobhan asked politely which made Mike shake his head in response "no you can't, mom will be here any minute now to pick you up" he replied making Siobhan groan. Once charlotte picked her up Mike walked to the manager's office and knocked on it "Come In!" James yelled as mike walked in "Ah Mike! Quitting already? Wouldn't be surprised" James said a saddened tone in his voice "no not at all, just wondering if I could work the janitor shift and the guard shift tonight?" he asked making James laugh happy that his employee was staying "haha of course my boy, good timing aswell, the usual janitor called in sick and nobody wanted to fill in, I like a hardworking man Mikey boy, gets you far in life" he said to mike happily "well I better get started, see you tomorrow James".

Opening the supply closed Mike pulled out a mop and a bucket then started to clean the large amount of mess that was on the ground in the dining area "and I thought my bedroom was messy" he grumbled not enjoying a single second of this but he knew he needed the money. Once it was midnight Mike practically jumped out of his skin at the loud clicking sound followed by all of the lights turning off "shit already?" he said looking at his watch, when some of the lights turned back on he threw the mop aside and sprinted to the security room accidentally knocking over the bucket in the process. Once in there he sat on the stool, grabbed the tablet that was on the desk and flicked through the cameras making sure the animatronics where in their positions.

"alrighty then what do you all have planned for me this time"

**Just want to say thankyou for all the support you people have given me so far through reviews and mail, as I said before I will be busy with personal life (hence the massive delay) but I have not given up I promise you that.**


End file.
